


state of grace

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, Gen, Reunions, jason and reyna could have been something and i stand by that, reunion fic bc we definitely need more of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: "He's alive." Frank's words don't register at first, and Reyna stares at him, her heart beating rapidly. "Repeat yourself Centurion?" She says, hoping that the shakiness in her voice isn't obvious. "He's alive. Jason Grace is alive, and he is on his way here. They said they would be arriving today." - reyna and jason reunion fic.
Relationships: Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque & Frank Zhang
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	state of grace

"He's alive." Frank's words don't register at first, and Reyna stares at him, her heart beating rapidly. "Repeat yourself Centurion?" She says, hoping that the shakiness in her voice isn't obvious. "He's alive. Jason Grace is alive, and he is on his way here. They said they would be arriving today."

"They?" Reyna asks, Frank nodding. "Jason and three other demigods. Greeks like Percy. A daughter of Ven-Aphrodite, a daughter of Athena and a son of Hephaestus. They are in a war ship, they're coming to collect Hazel, you, Percy and me. For the prophecy."

Reyna could feel a chill go down her spine. Jason was alive. He was ok, and he was coming back for her. Despite her usual stone cold composure, she lets out a quiet sob, and Frank looks at her, before gently wrapping an arm around her, as she balls her fists up into his chest as he pulls her close. "It's going to be ok Reyna. It'll be ok."

They stand there for a long moment, before Reyna pulls away, wiping her tears away and returning to her usual composed self. "Centurion. You tell anyone about me losing my composure.." Frank nods slowly, "I know. You'll kill me in lots of painful ways. It's fine Reyna. I won't tell anyone. Not even Jason."

Reyna laughs dryly, running shaky fingers through her bangs, brushing them to the side like she always did, a nervous tick Jason has always teased her for. She takes a deep breath, before leaving the principia, going on with the rest of her day.

"He's here!" Hazel's thick Louisianan accent fills Reyna's villa as the younger girl runs in, her afro curls bouncing. Reyna looks up in confusion, before the dots click, and she grabs her sword, pulls Jason's Harvard sweatshirt on, and haphazardly pulls her waist length hair into a bun at the top of her head. "Jason's here. He's with Terminus." Hazel says, and Reyna nods in response.

"C'mon Centurion. Let's go greet our boy." Hazel grins, and they run out of Reyna's villa together, racing through the growing crowds of Romans, pushing past people until they make it to the entrance where Percy and Frank were already standing, watching as a giant warship touches the ground.

It's silent for a moment as they all hold their breaths, before a teenage boy, latino with brown hair and curls steps out. Frank and Percy walk forward introducing themselves to him before leading him to where Reyna is standing. "Yo! I'm Leo Valdez." The boy says holding his hand out for a handshake, and Reyna simply raises an eyebrow at him. "Nice to meet you Leo. I've been told that there are two other demigods onboard your ship. Specifically Jason Grace?"

Leo snorts and Reyna stares at him. "You really are like he described you as. Stubborn as hell when you're focused on something. Don't worry _Queenie_ , your boyfriend is fine and in one piece." Reyna rolls her eyes, as Leo turns to his ship before yelling something out that she can't catch.

There's another moment of silence, before Jason steps out, a blonde girl and another girl with choppy brown hair following him. The brunette walks over to Leo. Jason smiles as soon as he sees her, and Reyna can feel her heart stop. There he is, standing right in front of her, only six feet away. He walks closer, and not giving a damn about her composure, she runs to him.

Just like always, he wraps his arms around her, and they kiss, her fingers tangled in his military cropped hair, and his hands resting on her hips. Someone wolf whistles in the background, and Reyna's pretty sure it's either that Leo kid, or Bobby.

"You're ok." She whispers as they break apart, half to herself, half to him. Jason nods with a smirk, kissing her again before repeating her words. "I'm ok Reyna. I'm ok."

They stay there for a moment, before Reyna lets go of him, composing herself again as she turns to address the others, Jason's hand on the small of her back, as a comforting measure. She smiles softly before schooling her expressions. She has him back, and for a moment, that's all she's ever needed.


End file.
